Revelations
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Claudia sets out to find Altair's Library instead of Ezio. Because he gets all the glory and she really should get a turn, as far as she's concerned. Can Claudia complete the mission successfully? How many guards and Templars will she get to snark before the end? What friendships will she make? And can she pick up a girlfriend for Ezio while she's at it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequence 1**

Masayaf

* * *

The woman shivered as she sat in the cell, amber eyes staring out at the window. The light coming through was so bright she couldn't see outside.

"Ezio, forgive me." She muttered softly.

She had found out about their father's letter. And this had been a chance to prove herself as capable. A true assassin. No matter how much Ezio insisted she was, Claudia did not feel like he believed that. Volpe had helped her convince him to stay. The thief was old. So it wasn't hard for him to tell Ezio he wanted to keep him around in case the end came. Volpe understood Claudia's desire to step out from the shadows.

Strangely, Machiavelli had as well. He had been the one to organise the boat to get her this far. He had given her lessons on disguising herself as a man to be able to sail.

Her head thudded against the wall as she leaned back.

"The world will not suffer if my story ends too soon." She told herself in an effort to gain courage. "Niente è vero, tutto è permesso."

* * *

She stumbled as the guards pushed her roughly up the last few steps of a tower. Her stomach was tight with hunger, her wrists raw with the rope around them.

"Claudia Auditore. Sister to the Master Assassin of Italy." A bald man said and Claudia turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"And who might I be addressing?" She asked, pulling herself up to her full height. With a small grin, she realised that she reached the height of some of the guards. Perks of a tall family.

"You're executioner."

"Oh, very ominous. Are we on good enough terms for me to call you Your? Or should I refer to you as Messer Executioner?" She had to hand it to him, his Italian was good. She could understand him despite his accent. From the lack of chuckles from the guards, she guessed that they did not understand her language and thus missed out on her brilliant sarcasm.

Sadly, the bald man did not appreciate her humour either but instead gestured to the guards behind her. They pushed her onto a scaffold, one of many around the tower. Claudia bit her lip as they slipped a noose around her throat but remained calm.

"Your brother will come looking for you. And he shall suffer the same fate." The man whispered in her ear as she stared out at the beautiful scenery. It would be a good place to die.

"Oh, I doubt he cares that much." Claudia muttered. She wiggled her bound hands, the ropes were starting to come loose. She smiled to herself, listening to her target step away.

"Alqifz!" A man ordered. She waited.

Footsteps as someone moved closer. Fabric rustle…

Claudia turned, the rope falling from her hands as she grabbed at the polearm that was about to poke her in the back. She jerked it suddenly from the guard's arms and it slipped from his grasp in his surprise. She flicked it round in one fluid movement before pushing it into his gut. A tug on the rope warned her that they were about to pull her in closer and she arced the weapon so it swung up and down onto the noose, embedding it into the ground. The rope fell limply from either side.

"I love this axe-spear thing. Think I can get another?" She asked, realising that she didn't really have the muscle strength to pull it back out from the ground. Unfortunately, it seemed that the guards still hadn't learnt Italian.

"Fine, I'll borrow one." She muttered, rushing back onto the solid ground of the tower, rolling to pick up the rope and moving it so a guard trying to grab her tripped. She jumped onto him, drew his knife from his sheath and plunged it into his throat before rolling to the side and getting to her feet, knife in hand. No one looked impressed.

"Bet Ezio would get a better reception." She muttered. "At least one person running in terror. Is that too much to ask?"

By this point, she was in a dangerous dance, trying to avoid being stabbed by the weapons shoved her way. But she did get another polearm which was fun.

One cut here, another there… The men seemed to come out of nowhere. Claudia felt sweat start trickling down her neck and round the rope still tied there. The mountain breeze was bringing snow that hadn't been there when the fight had started. Glancing around, the assassin could see only her pressing foes.

"Cazzo." She muttered. This was not something she could take on. She had lost last time and they would be wiser if they caught her again. She'd make use of the weather.

With some force, she flung the weapon at the guards in a horizontal spin and ran towards the edge, slipping into a slide so she could grab the edge of the tower and turn it into a more controlled fall as the snow obscured her from their sight.

Grey walls slid past her faster and faster as she searched for a hand grip then thud. Wood. Claudia let out another curse as pain flared up in her legs. Perhaps it would have been better to risk this before the sudden storm. She shuddered as a gust chilled her and froze her sweat. Then she saw a figure in the snow.

Or had it just been the snow? As soon as she had focused, it was gone. Heading onto a beam.

Casting a glance around her, Claudia followed. It was the only way out.

The scaffolding here hugged the tower, climbing up it gently, although the leaps in the gale where perilous. Better than staying on that ledge. She needed to get inside or she'd likely die. But inside was just as dangerous.

Ezio would never get into such a stupid situation, she thought as she snuck past a guard and started climbing again. The strange figure was above her. She could see flashes of a red belt.

"Who are you…" She muttered, trying to catch up with the man who kept disappearing into the storm.

Finally getting to more solid ground, she looked left and right but she'd lost whoever she'd been following. Taking the left, she reached a building. Her hidden blades!

Claudia quickly pulled them both on, activating the weapons and staring with a level of pride at the blades.

" _You will be safe, Claudia." Ezio said, looking into her eyes._

" _Of course. I'm not the one who's nearly died… how many times is it now?"_

" _I'm not counting."_

 _Claudia had laughed at this but gave her brother a firm hug. It took him a second but then his warm, strong arms engulfed her and his head rested on hers._

" _I will miss you, sorellina."_

" _I will miss you too. But you will look after the Brotherhood like a good maestro. And my children, like a good zio."_

" _It should be me." Ezio muttered._

" _Tough." Claudia told him, pulling away to look into his deep amber eyes._

" _Here," Ezio said, removing one of his hidden blades and fastening it onto her wrist. "To go with your own. And to kill Templars for me. I doubt I shall need two while Italy is in peace."_

She sheathed both blades and hurriedly put the sword into its scabbard. Now feeling properly armed, she set off into the cold. The figure was back. She had seen a hood covering a dark face. Putting on speed, she chased after this phantom – for that's what she was beginning to expect of the figure. Nearly transparent, disappearing in and out of the snow. And putting her in mind of that statue of Altair that Ezio used to drool after.

Following the figure was harder work than she expected. A few guards weathered the storm. And battling the elements made some of the climbs incredibly dangerous. She had to wait for lulls in the wind before making some attempts at jumping or climbing.

Finally, the figure stopped running as he reached the top of a different tower. Claudia followed him as he walked to the edge and then flickered away in the storm. Peering over the edge, she saw nothing but the storm. There was a stone eagle here though. The figure had seemed to walk through it. Moving behind the stonework, Claudia pushed until it started to creak and then move. Straining her already aching muscles, she managed to push the statue off the edge.

CRACK!

Apparently there was ground below.

SPLASH!

And water.

Taking a deep breath, Claudia prepared herself.

"Idiota." She muttered and then started to run, flinging herself into the air as she had a hundred times before. She flipped mid-air and turned it into a dive, adrenaline pumping through her blood. The ground grew closer and there was the hole, directly below her. And water.

It was… warm. Kept underground and insulated from the cold storm. Which was rather a shock to her. And it was so tempting to stay in the warmth. But she had to get out. Claudia steeled her will and started to swim towards the edge. Which was further away than she thought. And round a corner. When she got there, she could see a guard, oblivious to the fact that a roof had caved in.

Unless that was a common occurrence, she thought with some concern.

Pulling herself out of the water, she drew her sword and met the weapon that came to cleave her. The fight was short and brief. He was no match for an assassin. With no one else attacking, she spared the time to close his eyes.

Shaking like a dog, Claudia moved to the warmth of the fire. Guards… hidden underground corridors. Could this be the treasure that she sought? The one mentioned by her father. The library… On usually silent (but now damp) feet she moved onwards, wincing every time her foot falls squelched.

Coming to the end of the corridor, she saw four guards and a civilian. Three guards seemed to be digging, the other was keeping check on the civilian, making sure he worked at the golden door. She looked between them, planning.

Then she leapt. She got the first guard almost silently and was back into the shadows in a second, hidden behind a column. No one else had noticed. Good. Quickly she disposed of the three remaining guards without alerting any of them. Apart from when they died. She imagined they noticed that somewhat.

"Be merciful! Please! I am a working man!" The civilian cried in Turkish, falling to clutch her knees. Claudia looked down at him, grateful that he spoke this language which she had learnt for coming here.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She promised, offering him a hand but instead he shied away. She gave a small sigh and moved back a step, crouching to be on level with him.

"What have they got you doing?" She asked gently.

"Digging, mostly. It took me a year to find this chamber. And for the past three months I have been trying to break through this door."

"Three months…" She muttered softly, rising and putting a hand against the cold stone. "And yet not a dent."

"The stone is harder than steel." The man said, slowly getting to his feet.

"It has quiet some treasure in it." Claudia said, tracing the patterns. They were like constellations, she thought.

"Gold." The man said, his voice rising in excitement. Claudia shook her head.

"Precious gems?"

She gave a small laugh at this. Sometimes she forgot that some people were so focused on such trivial things.

"There are keyholes." She said softly, her fingers brushing over the gaps. She turned to look at the man. "Do you have any?"

"These Templars found one underneath the Ottoman Sultan's Palace. As for the others, I suppose their little book will tell them."

"A book?" She asked. He nodded

"A journal of some kind. The ugly Captain carries it with him wherever he goes."

That must be bald guy. Well, she would really have to kill him now. She rolled her shoulders, trying to remove the damp from them. She could really do with a hot bath. Warm clothes…

"Get out of here. Return to your family and live an honest life." Claudia suggested, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. They'll kill me!" The man said.

"I think you might find otherwise." Claudia suggested with a small smile.

The man deliberated but finally decided that Claudia was a safer bet to go with and ran off. She smiled and followed, coming out into a courtyard.

The blizzard was still going on.

"The assassin must not get her hands on that book. When we reach Leandros, we will escort him out of the village. You stay behind and make sure we're not followed!"

Claudia could just make out the shouting voices as she edged towards the gate. Unfortunately, the sound seemed to be coming from there. She heard a clunking sound and the gate fell. Trust her luck. Looking up, she saw a rampart with stairs leading to it. She hurried up, using the blizzard as a shield as four guards passed beneath her. She paused by the top and watched as another group patrolled in a circle. She slipped behind them and then as soon as they turned, climbed swiftly to the top, free from wetting her blade.

The view from here was not as good as from the tower. But she took a moment to appreciate it. She saw a group of men hurrying away. One seemed to have a shiny head. Her man.

Claudia jumped.

Pulled the parachute.

Thankfully it was still there.

The wind caught on the fabric and she was lifted up somewhat. How Ezio adored these things, she could not tell. They were flighty and jumpy. Took a lot of effort for her to control as she moved after the group.

Landing as soon as possible, she dashed after them, keeping to the ground and hiding behind buildings. They were on their guard. Claudia bit her lip. They knew she had survived. She cast a glance around. Civilians lived in this village. Some shops… Language… so far she had heard Turkish and another language, maybe Arabic, spoken.

Claudia took a short cut, heading over buildings and jumping down below, keeping an eye on the bald man. _Empty house… empty house…_ got one. She picked the lock and hurried inside.

Speedily she pulled a small kit out of her bag. Powders and a brush. She grinned. Ezio had never learnt these skills.

She kept glancing out the window, making sure he didn't come past. Still ahead. Good.

Claudia let down her hair and hurriedly examined the closet, her face now completely different. She looked like a much younger woman. She undid her dress and removed the shirt. It was high collared and too obvious. Putting her dress back on, she regretfully left the shirt as she hurried to find another dress to go over. The clothing she found actually sat on her rather well, despite the fact that she was skinny (Ezio did try to tell her otherwise to cheer her up) and she put it towards a lack of good food here.

The man passed the window. Claudia looked down at her belt. Made the hips look wider but slightly strangely shaped. With a grin, she used her shirt to fix that and then headed out into the snow.

She was just behind them now. And they didn't recognise her. She smiled and pulled her sleeves down to hide the hidden blades. She examined him. Could he be carrying a book? She could see no sign of it, despite what she had been told. His clothing was tight. He carried no bag that would fit it. She looked at all the guards. She couldn't take him right now.

Pulling down the front of her dress slightly, Claudia stumbled forwards, hitting the guards and managing to fall on top of him.

" _Üzgünüm. Babam hep beceremediğimi söylerdi. Ruhu huzur içinde yatsın._ "* She said, as she pulled herself up. He had the book. There was a sack under his cloak.

He looked ready to explode but when he saw her, he didn't shout.

"Idiot. You should repay me for what you've done." He growled.

"But… sir… I don't have any money. With my father gone… well, it's all I can do to keep my mother alive." She said, looking down but sneaking a peak through her eyelashes. Men were so predictable.

"I can think of another way." The bald man said. Leandros, was it? He placed a hand on her chest and slowly traced down. "And maybe a bit more."

She gave a small nod.

"Good." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have a carriage. I need to get somewhere." She noticed he glanced over his shoulder as he spoke.

"But… How will I get home?" She asked.

"I'll tell the guard to send you back." He muttered. And then he was putting her in the carriage. He gave the guard a quick order. Only disturb him if that assassin came after him. As soon as they got to the village, to turn around and bring his guest back.

Claudia looked around quickly. Seats. Not particularly comfortable. That was the only thing here. The door opened. As soon as he was in and the door closed, the carriage started off. She gave a small squeak of surprise as if she had never been in one of these before.

"Don't be alarmed." The bald man said, looking at her. "It's quiet safe."

"I've… never ridden a horse. Let alone a carriage." She said, putting wonder into her voice, looking around.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him loosen his cape. Take the sack off. His hand moved and took her leg, starting to push back the dress.

"What's this…" He muttered, seeing the leggings. His eyes widened.

Claudia sighed. She had hoped to have a chance to ask more questions. Blade snickered out and into his throat before he had the chance to so much cry 'Assassin!'. She leaned forwards, curious to catch his last words.

"Bitch!" he called her and she rolled her eyes.

"Like I don't here that often." She told him. "Why were you so interested in this book I've heard?"

"Niccolo Polo's book. Ha. What good will it do you? We've already got one key. The rest… we close in on." He was fading. His mouth filling with blood.

"Why do you seek Altair's library?" Claudia asked softly.

"Pah, you can have Altair's books. We only want directions to the grand temple…"

The light left his eyes and Claudia closed them. "Requiestcat in pace." She muttered before leaning back in her seat. Well, this was a development.

* * *

 **A/N**

*I'm sorry. My father always said I was clumsy. May his soul rest in peace.

A note on Claudia's inner thoughts about her skinniness. For those days, she was probably on the slight side when the ideals would be to be weightier which showed your wealth. So I imagine she'd have been a bit upset about it as a younger woman at least. 'Ezio! What if he doesn't like me. I'm so skinny you'd think I was a peasant.'

I hope you've enjoyed this. Soon Claudia will get to Istanbul and have some fun there. This fic shouldn't run too similar to the games as Claudia will have her own approach to things but she still will have to solve the same sorts of problems that Ezio had.

If you've enjoyed this story, comment or fav it. Feed the hungry author.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequence 2**

Claudia stretched out onboard the ship. Women had to stay inside for the most part and were only allowed out on deck for about half an hour in the evening, weather permitting. There were not many of them onboard anyway. So Claudia felt like she was missing out on all the action. The problem was, she had brought passage on this ship as a woman, not having had time to steal a new male guise. So now she was confined. It was dreadful.

"I think we are nearly there." A kindly voice said and Claudia turned her head slowly to look at a ginger woman. She had more weight on her and Claudia felt a pang of jealous over the younger woman. It was an old wound that made her so worried over her weight but not one she had lost.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." The woman said hastily, seeing Claudia's expression.

"No, no worries." Claudia said, taking her feet off a chair and moving to sit up, gesturing for the other woman to take a seat opposite her. She hesitated and then joined Claudia.

"What brings you to Istanbul?" She asked.

"Family." Claudia said with a shrug before switching from Turkish to Italian. "What about you? I can hear in your accent that you are Venetian." Claudia didn't like Venetians. They were the enemies of Florence in terms of trade and her brother had spent many years in that city. It occurred to Claudia suddenly that this woman was the kind that Ezio might like. She shared features with Caterina. The hair, the better body … this woman just looked kinder. Claudia's head turned slightly as she examined the woman. Any Christina in her features… Ah, lips and quite possibly dress sense, although Christina was more autumnal while this lady was spring.

"I plan to open a bookshop." She said, sifting under Claudia's gaze uncomfortably. "And I'm not Venetian. I moved there when I was twenty three."

"Forgive me." Claudia said, going back to Turkish.

"Don't worry. My parents were Venetian." Sofia said with a smile, keeping in Italian.

"Ah." Claudia said, pausing in thought. This lady was just the sort for Ezio. Claudia thought that she was travelling alone. And if she was planning to run a business alone, well... Claudia could understand that. This woman matched Ezio's aesthetics as well. He just needed someone who would be loyal to him and not die. Thankfully, this woman was younger than him. The only drawback to this would be she was moving to Istanbul and Ezio was in Italy. Claudia sighed, ah the difficulties of being a matchmaker.

"If you lived in Venice, you must have heard about the assassin who roamed those streets." She said.

"Ah yes. A public menace." The Venetian said. Claudia mentally cursed. That would make pairing them up more difficult.

"Is it just because he's Florentine and so obviously better?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Ah, so you are from Florence."

"Born and bred. And I'll dare say my Florentine blood is as pure as his." Claudia said with a grin.

"He was from a noble family, I seem to recall." The woman's eyes switched to Claudia. " _Signora_."

"No need to hold by formalities. Call me Claudia." She said.

"Sofia."

"Are you travelling alone?" Claudia asked.

" _Si_. Now that my family are gone, I feel it is only right that I reopen my father's old bookshop. What about you?"

"I travel alone as well. My brother wanted to come but he had business to attend to in Rome." Claudia said with a small shrug.

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He dabbles in politics." Claudia said. "Mostly as an advisor."

"I doubt I would have heard of him." Sofia said with a small shrug.

"It's good money." Claudia said with a smile.

"Has he paid for your journey, then?"

"No. I have my own business."

"What do you do?"

"I help manage public health." Well… it was true in a way… She did do her best to keep the girls clean. Although Rosa had mostly taken over after those Borgia fanatics caught her and her mother dying not long after. When Claudia had been ready, Rosa had not been too keen to release the reigns. And Ezio had been too fond of her to send her back to Italy. Claudia suspected the two had a fling at one point. Rosa had made a few attempts on him but he was hurting from Caterina still. After all these years. He didn't speak to anyone about it. But Claudia knew that they had slept together on the eve before Monteriggoni fell. And that Caterina never looked back on him. At first she had been glad that Ezio felt the loss that his conquests likely felt. But he never seemed exactly the same afterwards. Completely focused on his work.

"Public health, in Rome?" Sofia asked, shaking Claudia from her musings.

"I know, you'd be surprised." Claudia said with a smile.

"Why did you move to Rome? If you and your brother are Florentine?"

"Work." Claudia said. "We had a friend there and after our father died we needed a male hand."

"Strange to think of nobles working." Sofia pointed out.

"We get bored. My mother although noble, opened a bakery. And my father met her through that."

"And have you met a husband through your work?"

"Before I started working, yes." Claudia said with a nod. "He's been dead these past eleven years."

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not realise." Sofia said. Claudia gave a small shrug.

"Are you single as well?" She asked, feeling that it was only polite to ask, even though she knew the answer.

"Never married. My father cherished me too much to marry me off. He never found a man he thought suitable." She said, a hint of pride.

Claudia wondered whether it was Sofia's beauty or independence that her father had cherished. This woman certainly must be strong willed to make this journey by herself to set up a business.

There was a calling from above. They were nearly there!

"Finally." Claudia said, getting up and stretched out her limbs. "You excited to get out?" She asked.

Sofia was staring at her short dress and leggings. Claudia realised they had been hid beneath the table.

"Oh." Sofia said. "Public health." She hastened away and Claudia felt herself go red as she realised Sofia must think she was a prostitute and probably lying about everything rather than just exaggerating the truth. She looked down at her assassin gear. It wasn't her fault that she lost her luggage on the way here. She probably looked half-starved after her ordeal in Masayaf. Now how was she going to win Sofia for Ezio?

Suddenly feeling quite trapped with Sofia knowing, Claudia went to the door to get out. Surely everyone would know what Sofia thought in a few moments. It wasn't like some men hadn't already thought that. She made sure her powders were all safely sealed in their waterproof bag and hurried up the stairs, ignoring the shout of surprise from one of the sailors and the order she go back inside. Taking a running leap, Claudia jumped and dived into the water and started to swim towards the shore. It was a long way but she was strong. Her muscles rejoiced with the exercise after confinement. The sun felt warm.

And suddenly she was grabbed and being pulled back onto the ship. A sailor had her in his arms. She resisted but had to give in to the superior strength.

They dumped her back on the deck and she glared at them balefully until a young man in fine dress came over and put a towel over her.

"Come, _arkadaşım_ *." He said, pulling her up and taking her into a cabin. Claudia looked around at the finery as he sat her down on a chair and her head thumped against the ship's wall. She could sense one of her black moods coming on. The first time she got one of these moods was in Moteriggioni. She'd been merely upset when Duccio betrayed her. Horrified, shocked, greatly upset and bereaved when she lost her father and brothers. But when she got stuck in that villa, she started to get these.

She eyed the man as he fumbled in a luggage case. No doubt after rescuing the skinny girl he wanted some payment. Or he'd send her out to the sailors who'd feel the same. And then she'd have to kill them all. But because they were men and naturally stronger, she'd probably loose in the end. And Sofia would definitely think she was a slut.

"Here." The man said, handing her a long robe. She blinked, shocked.

"I do not think you are from around here." He said, placing the robe at her feet and moving to look out the window. "But you will undoubtedly attract attention in such clothing. I don't think you would want that." Claudia stared for a few moments more before undressing and quickly towelling herself dry and pulling on the fine gown. She shuddered with delight at the richness of the fabric.

"I'm changed." She said softly and he turned, smiling.

"Here, a bag for your things." He offered, handing over another rich item.

"Thank you." She said, taking it and putting her gear into it, doing her best to make sure he didn't see the hidden blades. Even the bracers might give an idea to what they were.

"Where do you come from, to wear such clothes?" He asked her.

"Italy." Claudia said, drying her hair. "But truth be told I was attacked on my journey to Constantinople. But I can write home and get them to send money to repay you for your kind deed."

"Think nothing of it." He said with a gesture of his hand. Claudia shifted, the black mood still not gone. And now she was weaponless.

"I won't harm you." He said, noticing that. He took a seat at the other side of the room, keeping away from the bed. Claudia wondered if he now thought she was a victim of rape on her journey here. Her mind flashed back to the night the guards had taken her family and had done that to her mother. To when the Borgia diehards had captured her and thankfully just beat her. She hated the black moods.

"What brings you to Constantinople?" He asked.

"Family." Claudia said softly. "My father. He had business he wanted to finish here. But age took him."

"That is a tragedy. What business did he have?" The man asked gently.

"Overdue library book." Claudia said.

The stranger blinked. Claudia couldn't keep the straight face anymore and the man laughed.

"You had me there!" he grinned.

"So why are you here?" Claudia said, turning the tables.

"I am a student." He said. Claudia noticed a slight shift.

"Wealthy parents make students." She commented. "My brother should have been one but he never had the temperament."

"So you come from noble stock?" he asked.

"A noble family in Italy. It won't mean much. We had several in the city that I lived in." She said.

"An interesting place." The man commented.

"If you are a student, you should visit. The history of _Roma_ is rich."

"So is Constantinople." He commented. Claudia gave a small smile.

"I hope it is."

"So you come seeking knowledge?"

"Si."

"A worthy cause."

She could see that the man wanted to ask more about her, but he was being considerate. Like Sofia, he was probably wondering how a noble woman could end up in her condition. Normally someone of her blood would travel with guards and servants. She had none. It occurred to her that he may have been worried that she was planning to drown herself.

"Do you have somewhere to stay, _hanımefendi_ **?" He asked.

"I have plans." Claudia said. He looked at her expectantly. "I had hoped to find a good inn." She explained.

"It will cost." He said. "Do you have enough money?"

Claudia searched in the bag for her belt and looed in the pouch that contained her money. Most had been spent on getting onto this ship.

"That is enough for only a meal." He commented.

"I shall write home. They shall send me money." Claudia said with a small shrug.

"And until they can, take this." He said, handing her over a pouch. "It is left over from my journey." He explained.

"You have been too kind." Claudia said softly. "How can I repay you?"

"There is no need." He said, getting up. "Now I believe we have docked. May I suggest some suitable inns?"

"Thank you." She said with a small nod.

He took out a piece of paper and scrawled some names down before handing it to her.

"The guards should be able to point you in the right direction if you get lost." He said.

"Thanks again." Claudia smiled.

The man led her out and she saw Sofia picked up some packages. The red-haired woman looked up and saw her. The lips pressed together in distaste and Claudia knew what she was thinking. She was well aware she was wearing a man's robe's and her hair hung loosely and matted from her swim. She hurried off the ship before Sofia could say anything and bring her black mood back in force.

She was outside and free. Fresh air. Solid ground. A new city.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped.

" _Hoşgeldin kızkardeş!_ ***" Her eyes fell on a man with a full head of long black hair and a nice beard. He wore assassin robes. "Unless the legend is a lie, you are sister to the man I long to meet. Renowned master-"

"If you say another word about my brother, I'll punch you in the face." Claudia said, shrugging the hand off her shoulder. The stranger took a step back.

"I meant no offense." He said, raising his hands. Claudia sighed.

"It's been a long journey. And I get enough of that back home. Forgive me?" She asked.

"Ah, of course. I am sorry, Claudia." She gave a sigh as he at least knew her name.

" _Puttana._ " A voice muttered, walking past her and Claudia saw the red hair and green dress move into the crowd. She sighed and Yusuf looked at her.

"Long day." She explained with a wave of her hands, shoulders slumping.

"Of course. I shall take you to our hide out. You should be able to get some rest. I am Yusuf Tazim." He said with a smile. Claudia returned it and followed him.

"That woman, she did not say anything kind?" He asked as they started walking.

"It's nothing. Just a comment on my clothing." Claudia replied calmly

"Did you lose your blades in your fight in the holy land?" Yusuf asked. Claudia gestured to her bag and assumed holy land meant Masayaf.

"I am without a sword as I had to sell it. But I shall sort that out soon." She replied.

"We have a blacksmith near the base. I'm sure he would be happy to help you. And some spare assassin robes as well as a tailor." He offered. Claudia thought about her beautiful robes and decided that while here, it might be best to wear the local stuff. All the women had their head covered. She'd stick out like a thumb in her short dress and tights.

"I have money to pay." Claudia said, having already received enough charity. Yusuf smiled at her.

"The robes, you can have for free. Everyone gets there's for that." He told her.

"Then I shall buy a dress."

"I am sure you will look beautiful in it."

Claudia stared at Yusuf for a second. Was he… flirting? His face just looked earnest though and a small sense of disappointment filled her. She shook her head. She was not a teenage girl anymore with thoughts of handsome men in her head. But Yusuf was very easy on the eye.

"So, you heard that I had visited Masyaf?" She checked. He laughed.

"Who hasn't. The news carries fast with the Templars and the Brotherhood has hears. I had never thought an assassin would use… tricks such as yours to get the target." Yusuf said carefully.

"Tricks such as mine?" Claudia asked. She was willing to test this man.

"Disguises." He said with no concern or pause in his voice.

"Maybe you should try it some time." Claudia said with a grin.

"Oh, I doubt I would be as successful as you. I am too cheerful to put on any other kind of face."

Claudia laughed. He did look pretty cheerful.

"It's just as well. Lets me stay ahead if I'm the only one."

"Then that is how it should be."

Suddenly the wall exploded behind her and Yusuf had thrown a blade. It whistled through the air and hit a gunman with a thud. She scarce had time to watch him fall to the ground when a group of soldiers was upon them. Claudia cursed and dodged an attack, the mace smashing into the ground beside her. She grabbed the handle and gave the man holding it a solid kick so he went stumbling back, losing the weapon.

Hefting the weight, Claudia wished she could have got the sword that came towards her instead of this lump of a weapon. Dodging the blade, she swung the mace and missed but her arms had enough strength to turn the swing around and as he went in again, the metal cracked the sword man's hip and he stumbled to the ground. Claudia switched weapons and parried another sword before jabbing the man in the soft belly. She turned to finish off the third but Yusuf had taken care of him.

He broke into a run, leaving the pile of bodies behind and Claudia followed, dropping the sword and hefting her bag more firmly onto her shoulder.

"Here comes another wave!" Yusuf called, entirely too excited for this. Claudia groaned and started to pull out her hidden blade to slip it onto her wrist.

"Don't worry. Watch." Yusuf instructed.

Claudia glanced up at the approaching men. They were nearly upon them! Then another contingent of armoured people formed a line in front of them. They charged the guards and Claudia found herself and Yusuf calmly walking away from the near battle.

"Well… that's different." Claudia commented as she hurried to keep pace with Yusuf.

"Ottoman soldiers have a special loathing for these Byzantine thugs. That gives us some breathing room."

"Some?" Claudia inquired.

"Oh, they'll still kill you if you look the wrong way at them, but they'll feel bad about it later." Yusuf said cheerfully.

"Are you always so happy or is it because I'm visiting?"

"Bit of both? Although it's been good here recently. We've been able to establish the assassins once more. And strongly. Under the Byzantine Emperor, assassins were hunted down on the spot."

Claudia bit her lip at that thought. Italy had been nearly that although now they too were thriving. Perhaps there was a future for peace. Then she thought of the Templars that had caught her in Masayaf. How long it had taken for them to remove the stain in Italy.

That topic had put a downer on the mood and they continued in silence, Claudia's mind going over the stories Ezio had brought back from his travels around Italia. A small part of her wondered if she was ready to take on such a burden. She felt like that might be the case here. Even if Yusuf claimed peace was reigning. They had been attacked nearly twice already and there were Templars after the keys of Altair. It felt like a struggle. Just not one to liberate a city from their grasps. Perhaps it was more of a race.

"I could kill for one of those Turkish baths." Claudia muttered as she felt the tension knot in her muscles. Yusuf laughed.

"There will be plenty of time for that. But for now, we have arrived." He opened the door to what Claudia assumed was the hideout and they went in.

"Claudia, say hello to your fellow assassins!" Yusuf introduced as they entered the darkly lit den perfumed with incense.

"Salute." Claudia said with a small nod of her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

She faded out of the conversation as Yusuf organised a sweeping of the area. Despite being a social creature, she felt like she could do with some time alone to relax. A hot bath. A massage. Pampering. But she needed to show herself to be as tough and as dedicated as these men here.

"Claudia, let me show you to your room. You may get changed in there. It's not very big but the best I could do at short notice." Yusuf said, leading Claudia further into the den. She wasn't sure how she felt about all the smoke. It made the place feel somewhat seedy and put her in mind of her business. The den went back a way and thankfully only the main hall suffered from incense. The room that was to be her own was smoke free although tiny. She changed into the provided robes quickly and looked at herself. She'd have to dye it red. She had seen one of the other assassin's in red. White just looked awful on her. But the hood fit snugly around the face. She could probably walk about casually in this gear without attracting attention. Then again, Yusuf already had. Was there any question about it?

Heading out of her room, she found Yusuf waiting.

"You look just like one of us now!" He declared in near triumph. "Now to improve your weapons and armour."

Claudia looked down at herself. She never really wore much in the way of armour other than leather vambraces and shoulder pads. Both of which she had on her although she doubted the shoulders would go well with the outfit. The vambraces and blades were already fitted on. But a sword, she could do with. She found that easier to wield than the hidden blade in open combat.

Heading to a blacksmith's was easy. Merely a couple of meters from the entrance to the den. She brought a sword and ordered some leather armour, paying half now and the rest for when they were completed. Then she returned to Yusuf.

"Aha! You are back. We had worried we might have lost you to the vices of the big city!" Yusuf said, several other assassins around him, grinning.

"I've seen and resisted more city vices than you'll know. Remember, I come from Roma." Claudia countered.

"The vices of the 'Holy City' as I hear it being called, eh?" Yusuf quirked back.

"We practically invented vices." Claudia replied. "Read the history books. Constantinople may have been called Nova Roma but I am from the original."

"Very well" Yusuf grinned. "So, what are your plans now, Master Claudia?" There was teasing in his voice.

Bath! Claudia screamed internally but she did not have the privacy to ask for luxury time to herself. She supposed she was the bigshot from Italy. And she needed to prove herself over her brother.

"I will probably explore. Get a lay of the land. An idea of the people." Claudia said. That might even give her time to sneak to the legendary baths.

"I shall show you!" Yusuf said with a smile. "I know the city better than anyone. Probably."

Claudia suspected that Yusuf was interested in her. She considered his body again. How much it pleased or displeased. She found that at her age, she didn't feel as much desire as she once had. He was fine in form but could he move anything else within her? She started to follow him, watching the way his body moved. Smooth, well trained, muscled.

"Claudia, where's your hooked blade?" Yusuf asked as she climbed up a building next to him.

"Hook blade?" She asked.

He flicked his wrist to show off the weapon.

"I have never seen something like that." Claudia commented.

"Tsk tsk." He said. "You Italians need to move with the times. I've been using this since I was a lad!"

Claudia couldn't tell whether he was exaggerating or not. Regardless, a large portion of the day was spend learning how to master this new weapon. She wasn't sure how good it was for killing. It didn't extend to that in her lessons. But it certainly helped with climbing. She found it made the ground more even between her and the men. While it gave reach it had to catch on something and for the most part, she could utilise the full length to catch up with the slight extra distance men got.

After that, they put her to work with trying to defend a den and bring one back into the fold. Defending was easy. She could always tell where to place her assets and thankfully no one died. Reclaiming the den had been more problematic. But with the use of the new bombs that Yusuf had introduced her to, she managed to successfully draw the boss into a secluded area and assassinate him without any witnesses.

"You know, I feel like I've been doing all the work." Claudia commented to Yusuf as he lead her to the baths. Apparently it would soon be time for women to bathe. The sun was setting on a busy day and everything was cast into a golden light.

"We all want to know what you are." He suggested. "After all, you've beaten your brother at keeping your skills set a secret."

"That or I'm not good enough." Claudia muttered, staring ahead at the strange street.

"I hardly think that. A good assassin doesn't live in fame." He commented.

"But there are many bad ones who will never be mentioned." She retorted. "Only the best and the worst get recorded."

"Stop seeing yourself in your brother's light. He was given a stage on which to reveal himself. That wasn't given to you."

"You don't know that."

"I think if you had been given a stage you would outshine all."

"I came from the same world as my brother. I just didn't step up. I was stupid and selfish."

"I don't believe that of you."

"It was a long time ago. I am not the same girl."

"Whoever you are, you have done well. Be proud, Claudia."

And he left her there at the Bath House. Where Claudia made sure she received a great pampering after the months of journeying to get here. And on the way back to the den she brought clothes to flesh out her wardrobe.

* * *

 **A/N**

*Friend

** My lady

*** Welcome sister!

I hope you have all enjoyed the second chapter of Claudia's explorations. I've had lots of fun figuring out how things are going and getting to know her a bit better.


End file.
